<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lifeguard Duty by OTPsaisa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817973">Lifeguard Duty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPsaisa/pseuds/OTPsaisa'>OTPsaisa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rurouni Kenshin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Badly flirting idiots, Language, M/M, No established relationship, Saitou's a beach cop, Sano's a lifeguard, they're not together yet but they're doing each other with their eyeballs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:48:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPsaisa/pseuds/OTPsaisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lifeguard AU.</p><p>Sanosuke surveyed the crowd of beach goers; his chin resting on an upturned palm as the rest of his limbs sprawled carelessly across the lifeguard's chair. Curiosity getting the better of him, he turned his attention over his shoulder to where the dark-haired cop stood speaking to a woman. Despite how attractive the rest of the guy was, that polite smile on his face just seemed creepy, even with the sunglasses covering his eyes</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sagara Sanosuke/Saitou Hajime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lifeguard Duty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>'Why is it so fucking hot today?'</i> For the tenth time since his shift had started (not even an hour ago), Sanosuke found himself ankle deep in shallow water. His eyes glued to the surf, constantly watching, though he splashed briefly with a giggling child; it was an excuse to cool himself before returning to his post to bake in the sun's unforgiving heat. He cursed himself for forgetting his sunglasses as the air rippled over the sandy horizon, the temperature practically visible in its intensity. The walk back felt far longer than it should, so to distract himself he allowed his eyes to wander until they settled upon an officer on the boardwalk. The man stood out; his uniform ridiculously dark amongst bikinis and board shorts in the neon hues deemed fashionable that season.</p><p><i>'God damn, that cop is so hot...'</i> </p><p>Back atop his perch, Sanosuke surveyed the crowd of beach goers; his chin resting on an upturned palm as the rest of his limbs sprawled carelessly across the lifeguard chair. Curiosity getting the better of him, he turned his attention over his shoulder to where the dark-haired cop stood speaking to a woman. Despite how attractive the rest of the guy was, that polite smile on his face just seemed creepy, even with the sunglasses covering his eyes. </p><p><i>'How can he stand that uniform in this heat? I'd be melting...' </i>He was too far away to hear their conversation, but close enough to appreciate the way the officer's lips moved until his eyes ventured lower to what just had to be a pair of amazing, long, muscular legs hiding beneath black slacks. Sanosuke chewed at his lower lip as he tried picturing the man in a tank top and swim trunks or, even better, a <i>speedo</i> because why the hell not? </p><p>Turning again to face the ocean, he resumed the duty he was tasked with. Waves crashed as children screamed in laughter, people of all ages enjoyed themselves despite the heat–it was perfectly peaceful and he was bored to death, his brain frying in the sun. He brought his water bottle to his lips, casting a glance behind him once more only to be disappointed when the cop was no longer visible. His teeth latched onto the little spout as he frowned, searching the crowded boardwalk for even just a small glimpse of those dark clothes. How annoying, he finally found something worth watching on this uneventful, hot day and now the man was gone. It was probably for the best anyway, that guy was distracting even with all those clothes on and Sano could tell he was ripped, no doubt about it. Officer Sexy probably spent so much time working out,<i> 'I'd let him bench press me...'</i></p><p>"Ahou."</p><p>"Hmm!?" Sanosuke choked on his water as he startled from his day dream to that damn cop glaring up at him from above lowered sunglasses. When the hell had he gotten so close? </p><p>"Aren't you supposed to be watching the beach?"</p><p>Twitching in embarrassment, Sanosuke scratched at the back of his head. Warmth spread over his cheeks and neck as he blushed pink. "I'm just watching this side of the beach, man."</p><p>"Hn."</p><p>"You know, you're real mean looking, officer." Sano bent his elbow over the back of his chair, resting his chin on the crook of his arm as he stared down at those amber eyes. That guy looked so pissed, Sano just thought it made him look even hotter. </p><p>"It would be a shame if someone were to drown because your dumb ass was too distracted to save them." A cigarette was placed between downturned lips before a lighter flicked to life. </p><p>"I'll do my job and you do yours, you prick. No smoking on the beach!" Sano squeezed his waterbottle in the cop's direction, a stream of moisture missing the man's arm by inches. He watched a slim eyebrow raise slightly before lowering again, maintaining that expression of cool annoyance. </p><p>"Hn." Those scary eyes bore into him once more before the cop adjusted his sunglasses and walked off with a dismissive wave of his hand. But not before one more muttered, "Ahou," reached sunburned ears. </p><p>"Screw you too, old man!"</p><p>-</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>a few days later</b>
  </i>
</p><p>Saitou had found himself back at pier 19 for the umpteenth time that week, the bar on that strip of boardwalk always attracting troublemakers. Chou had gotten there first and was finishing handing out warnings and tickets to especially rowdy tourists as Saitou watched in disinterest, present incase backup became necessary.</p><p>As Chou came to join him just outside the entrance, Saitou turned and lit himself a cigarette, moving to stand at the opposite side of the boardwalk away from the businesses. He was a close enough distance to see the beach goers on land and in the water, close enough to make out the expressions on the lifeguards faces as they surveyed, but too far to hear anything over the the symphony of waves crashing, seagulls crying, and too many voices speaking at once on the boardwalk. </p><p><i>'Ugh. Himura's on duty again.' </i>He glared at that messy red ponytail, the little man on high alert from atop his white chair, he seemed on edge. </p><p>His annoyance was quickly chased away when another lifeguard pulled up on a 4-wheeler, that younger man from a few days before, the distracted one with wild hair. Long limbs stretching as he climbed the side of the chair to talk to his... coworker? Were they friends as well? For some reason it brought back the previous annoyance, stronger this time, he didn't like watching how those lips split into a wide grin, charming as hell and directed at <i>Himura</i>, who appeared to be ignoring the young man that was right beside him. </p><p>Saitou exhaled a puff of smoke a little harder than intended, brow twitching as began turning his attention away from that stretch of beach. Chou had been talking nonsense at his side for some time now and he hadn't caught a single word. </p><p>The shrill <i><b>brrrrrrrrr</b></i> of a whistle, followed by another, drew Saitou's attention back to the lifeguards on the beach just in time to witness that rooster head launch himself from where he hung onto the chair and take off at a full run towards the water. Himura behind him a few paces, having had to climb down from his previous vantage point. As long tan legs ate up the distance, Saitou couldn't help but admire the way the muscles in the kid's thighs flexed with each pounding step. He quickly tried to stifle those thoughts as a shriek was heard and the lifeguards reached the water. The way that broad back bunched and expanded as toned arms pulled him through rolling waves made Saitou's loins burn, no matter how hard he tried to focus on the seriousness of the situation at hand.</p><p>Time slowed down. Between the strange hit of arousal that overtook him just from looking at that <i>boy</i> and the sinking feeling that brewed as he saw that same boy dragging a body back with him out of the water, nothing felt real. He snapped out of it, snubbing his cigarette and following at a walk as Chou ran ahead to meet with the lifeguards. Now a third lifeguard had joined them, a woman with long hair that Saitou recognized as Takani. </p><p>Himura stepped back, though not returning to his chair as the post had been covered by that loud girl Misao. The tall boy, who now resembled a drowned rat instead of a ruffled bird, lowered another younger boy to a towel on the ground. Takani had prepared the area for them with first aid and emergency equipment, Saitou could see her giving the victim a fast once over before instructing the brunette to begin mouth to mouth resuscitation. </p><p><i>'He could give me mouth to mouth....'</i> Something about that determined face had his heart flipping over itself, or maybe it was just concern for the potential drowning victim. He stayed back to give them space, and the gathering crowd took his presence as an invisible barrier, not daring to cross further than where the officer stood. A young girl came to stand at his right and he could feel the anxiety as she bodily shook beside him, he didn't spare her a glance as he watched the event unfolding before them.</p><p>Takani prodded at the still chest before her, then grabbed for a few things including an AED. As her back was turned, a gurgle and a hack was heard and the body was turned on its side as it coughed up the water from its lungs. The male lifeguard had a hold of the kids head and an arm as he steadied the boy, who was breathing frantically as the coughing lessened.</p><p>The world seemed to shrink around them, leaving only the cop, the lifeguard, and the victim. A life was saved and all Saitou could do was stare at that handsome face as it twisted between previous fear and overwhelming relief, his breathing almost as unsteady as the boy in his arms. He could see those full lips moving, brown eyes watching the recovering victim, but all he heard was a ringing in his ears as blood pooled in his groin. Seeing that strong, lithe body breathless and flushed was doing funny things to him. Soaked red shorts clung tight to his skin as though they were trying to fuse with his hips and become one. Water droplets making trails, following the dips and plains of defined muscles. It made his mouth water as he thought about licking away every-</p><p>"Gross! Get away from me, you sick perv!" The younger kid sat up, breaking Saitou from his illusion and dumping himself from the muscular arms around him. He kicked out as he hit the ground, sending sand flying.</p><p>"I fucking saved you, you little shit!" Voice booming loud, any fear felt long gone, agitation in its place, as a large hand shielded angry eyes from the assault before brushing the fine particles from his chest and arms </p><p>"You kissed me!" For someone who had nearly drowned moments before, he snapped back with an amount of energy Saitou hadn't expected so soon. </p><p>"Next time I'm letting you drown!" Though the shorter of the two had stood to try and tower over the seated lifeguard in a show of dominance, the older was completely unphased, staring up at him in annoyance from below dark brows. Takani still present, staring at them both as though they were the dumbest creatures she had ever seen.</p><p>"Yahiko...." a whispered voice came from beside the officer, drawing their attention to the young girl who stood with her hands half over her face. "Yahiko, I was ... so scared..."</p><p>"No, Tsubame, it's okay... I'm okay, really." Yahiko's entire demeanor changing as he stepped closer to his companion, his eyes and tone softened.</p><p>"Thank you for saving him, mister." All the heat had died from those captivating eyes as the girl, Tsubame, quivered out her words of gratitude to the lifeguard. </p><p>"Hey, you're welcome, little Tsubame. All in a days work." That smile again. All warmth and white teeth. Saitou looked down to see Tsubame return a small smile of her own before he looked back up at the lifeguard, stifling a flinch as those deep brown eyes met his own amber pair. They held each other's stare as the young man continued as though talking to the girl, "and you don't have to call me mister, the name's Sanosuke."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This idea got stuck in my head after the scenes, in both the Kyoto arc and pirate arc, where Sanosuke swims. Especially since in the pirate arc, he jumps overboard with no hesitation to go after Yahiko when he gets thrown into the water. What a hero lol. Might leave it at just this chapter, haven't decided what I want to do with it but I don't hate it completely. Idk, yesterday was election day in the US so I'm miserable, I got nothing better to do, and this fic has been living in my drafts since October, I'm posting it before it gets deleted. *shrug*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>